


While You're Away...

by TomesByBones



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomesByBones/pseuds/TomesByBones
Summary: Written for Day 1 of Shumako Week 2019:Theme: Firsts / MilestonesMakoto Niijima, strategist and co-leader of the Phantom Thieves, visits Leblanc for the first time since Ren Amamiya's departure from Tokyo.





	While You're Away...

_‘This is it.’_ Makoto’s feet froze at the top of the steps. A voice similar to her own but not entirely the same spoke clearly in her mind. Makoto forced herself to breathe, her heart pounding against her chest, but not in the way it had so many times before, it _hurt_ right now.

She was standing in the attic of Café Leblanc, like so many other nights just like this one. However, the brunette was not happy to be here now. This spacious little room that had once held so much life was empty now. Makoto took a step forward, laying her bag down on the table that rest just beside the top of the staircase. She felt a tightness well up across her face as she scanned the room.

 _‘Of course he’s not here, you dolt.’_ That was Makoto’s voice, not Anat’s this time. The brunette’s ruby like eyes scanned the room to take inventory of what remained.

The table her bag sat on? Check.

The television set that Ren had purchased from the Second-Hand shop down the street? Check.

The desk where he had spent countless nights making lockpicks and other various tools? Check.

Truth be told almost everything was in its usual place. The only things missing were the various decorations Ren had placed around the room, all gifts from their friends that they had given him during their various adventures throughout Tokyo, the potted plant that Ren had _somehow_ managed to snag when Boss wasn’t looking, and Ren.

Makoto’s breathing hitched as she moved toward the brown couch that sat next to the old television and its little stand. She ran her hand along the armrest on Ren’s side, yes, they had sides. Memories crashed against Makoto’s skull as she thought about the first time she had fallen asleep while sitting here with Ren, head laid against one of his shoulders as the two were reading separate books. That may seem like something an older couple would’ve done but Makoto had loved it all the same. The comfortable silence between the two of them, no expectations, no pressure, just enjoying each other’s company while doing something they both loved.

Ren had used one of the oldest clichés in existence that night, faking a yawn and a stretch to wrap an arm around her. She might have rolled her eyes at him if she hadn’t been blushing so intensely that her face turned the color of her deep crimson eyes. Their relationship had still been new then and Makoto was vastly unprepared for all the charming, goofy and downright sweet ways Ren would make her heart flutter. She hadn’t even realized how tired she had been until Ren has started playing with her hair. That simple act had caused her to fluster even more back then, but it was something she craved so desperately now.

“You big idiot…” Makoto eyes squinted shut as she tried to fight back the pain that wracked her very soul. She had known it’d be hard coming here, but she’d promised herself that she wouldn’t cry, and Makoto always did her best to keep her promises. Even the ones to herself. One shaky breath later and she was back in control, eyes perusing over the dusty room again. It felt so cold in here now and the young brunette couldn’t stand it. Not too long ago this had been so full of energy and warmth that it was almost a different place entirely. Yes, all the furnishings remained, but what had made it so warm and welcoming was no longer present.

He was gone. Ren had gone home a month ago after vowing to Makoto that nothing would change between them. He was still _her_ Joker, she was still _his_ Queen. The memory of the promise made Makoto smile softly as her furrowed brow softened, a small knot forming in her stomach at how they had kissed after he made that promise. She had been so scared of that conversation on Valentine’s Day. Afraid that Ren would say it was over, afraid that he would say he couldn’t handle the distance. In all actuality if Ren had said he was staying she would’ve been happier than ever, but the boy _had_ to go home. Staying had never been an option, unfortunately.

Makoto’s eyes opened slowly, remaining half lidded as they fell on the bed in front of her. So many memories came rushing to her at once. The first time they had cuddled up on it and watched a movie she been so fidgety and Ren had been infinitely patient with her. He had discovered how ticklish she was that night, a fact he had abused up until the day he left. Her cheeks dusted a light pink when she thought about the first time Ren had leaned over her and stared into her eyes. The way her heart had burst when he had cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly kissed around her face. A peck on the forehead, the cheek, then the tip of her nose, down further to plant one on her chin, then her jawline. Makoto had lifted her head back to give him more room to engulf her in the sweet touch of his lips, her chest on fire and her body tingling with anticipation and excitement.

Then the kiss, it hadn’t been their _actual_ first kiss, but in a sense it was. It was the first time the two of them let their emotions take over and began to explore their attraction to one another. His hands gliding over her body, never staying in one place and avoiding all the parts that may have upset her. Her arms wrapping around his neck and waist as she dug her nails into his skin softly. Showing him how much she craved him in that moment. All the while their lips dancing upon each other, parting and crashing against one another as their breathing heaved together. The way his tongue felt against hers as they lost themselves in desire and pleasure.

Yes, it was a great memory, but it led into the one that caused the most pain. Their first and only shared night together. They had both been so exhausted that Makoto hadn’t felt safe riding the train home alone so Ren had offered to take her home. When she declined a little too quickly, he asked if she just wanted to spend the night with him. She had nearly fainted when he asked, but after composing herself a little she managed to nod slightly. She was still so shy, even after all those months.

That night something had happened. Maybe it was the conversation they shared, maybe it was the fact that he was leaving Tokyo soon, but something came over Makoto. Some foreign desire to share _something_ with Ren, to give him a part of _her._ Maybe it had been hormones, maybe it was her trying to keep some small part of him here with her. Maybe it was how good his lips felt on her body. Whatever it had been it was powerful. Makoto had voiced her desire without even thinking about it, a feat she hadn’t been able to since replicate. She had nearly lost consciousness when she said the words, but Ren had simply cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her slowly. For them both being so inexperienced in romance before finding one another he had always been an incredibly good kisser and after so many _study sessions_ together they had figured out what each other liked and what they didn’t.

Ren had asked quietly if she was sure, his lips brushing against hers as he asked. To which she nodded her head slowly in response. The rest of the night was almost a blur to Makoto. She could remember the weight on her body, the feeling of him against her, of him _inside_ of her. The slight sting of pain that slowly changed to pleasure. Their shared gasps and moans as his hands explored her body, no longer avoiding any part of her. Her legs wrapping around him and pulling him inward as they stared into one another’s eyes. Him telling her he loved her while he kissed her. It had been the most _passionate_ night of Makoto’s life. That one shared night had meant so much to her. To him. Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the memory of their first, and only time, making love.

“Ren…” Tears were streaming down Makoto’s face now as she thought about that night two months ago. There was no stopping them now, but she breathed deeply, trying to control the wave of emotions that washed over her. Failing miserably at it but trying none the less. She couldn’t take her eyes off the bed, the mental images of her and Ren racing past her eyes as if she was watching them play out in front of her. Before she even realized it, Makoto had rose from the couch and walked the corner of the bed, a faint whimper building in her throat as she stopped in front of it.

All thoughts of controlling herself were gone now, the young woman crawled into the bed, fingers gripping the comforter that Ren had used during the winter months in the attic. The weather outside had started to warm already but Boss had wanted to leave the room exactly as he had left it. The sheets and the blanket still smelled of him a little, that faint hint of coffee grounds and curry spices filling her nostrils. Makoto curled into a small ball on the bed and clutched the comforter tightly to her chest and she breathed deep, finally giving up.

She could handle breaking one promise to herself.

And that was the first time that Makoto Niijima had cried since Ren had gone home.

Hours had passed when the former strategist and co-leader of the Phantom Thieves finally regained consciousness. As she rose from the bed, she looked out the window onto the streets of Yongen-Jaya. The sun had already begun to set and she knew that Boss would be closing shop soon. _‘Oh no, Boss!’_ She remembered the man had told her to take as much as she had needed in the attic when she had arrived. She wondered if the proprietor of the café below had heard her sobbing into the comforter.

As she began to panic, she glanced over at the table to see a small china dish with a single cup placed on it. Steam still rising from the cup. Makoto made her way to the table and noticed a small note next to the cup with a single sentence scrawled on the paper.

“Just like he used to make it.” She read the little slip in Sojiro’s voice, that deep calm voice that was so full of witticisms and kindness.

Makoto set the paper down and lifted the cup to her face, it smelled exactly like the coffee Ren used to brew for her whenever she would visit Leblanc. But how did Sojiro know? Makoto guessed that it was because he had been the one to teach Ren everything he knew about brewing the drink, but she hadn’t figured that he’d be able to replicate Ren’s exact recipe. _‘Should’ve known better.’_ Anat perked up in her mind as Makoto sipped from the cup lightly, it was still a little warm. Boss must have come up here and saw her asleep on the bed, he had probably heard everything and decided that this was the best thing he could do for her.

It warmed her heart that he was such a kind man, and she was grateful that Ren had grown so close with him during his time at the café, but she knew Sojiro Sakura was hurting as well. All the Phantom Thieves were, all the confidants and friends that Ren had made over that last year missed him terribly, but all of them had realized that this wouldn’t be the end. Ren would come back to visit one day, he had promised after all. Makoto couldn’t help but smile a little as she set the elegant cup back on the plate. Her heart felt lighter now. Maybe a good cry was all she had needed after all? No, that wasn’t it she needed one more thing.

She grabbed her bag and began to dig through it for her phone. When she finally found it she grunted a little as she had realized that she’d left it on silent.

Two missed calls from Ren, one from Sae.

A voicemail, and two texts.

The voicemail would be Sae, but the texts were from Ren.

_Hey Makoto, just checking in._

_Call me when you get this._

She stared at the phone with an eyebrow raised, normally Ren had never asked her to call him outright unless it was something serious. She closed the messages and quickly dialed his number. It hadn’t even rang once fully when the voice of her lover nipped at her ears.

_”Hey.”_

“Hey, just calling you back. Sorry, I fell asleep.”

_“It’s alright, I just wanted to hear your voice.”_

“Everything okay?” She cleared her throat as she asked, trying to steady her voice.

 _“Yeah, just a hard day today, you know?”_ She could hear Ren sighing. In her mind he was rubbing the back of his neck while staring down at the ground. He did that a lot.

“Yes, I do.”

Silence now, both were starting to feel the effects of a long distance relationship now. They knew it would be hard, but they were completely unprepared for this.

_” I miss you Makoto.”_

Her heart leapt into her throat upon hearing the words. She’d heard them before, but today they seemed so much more powerful for some reason. Probably because of how heavy her heart had felt not so long ago, and how badly she longed to see him as well.

“I miss you too Ren.”

She heard the boy breath deeply as he let her voice breathe life into him. She knew he had needed to hear those words just as much as she had. They talked for a short time after, mostly about how school was going for the two of them and how their days usually went, but Makoto didn’t mention that she’d visited the attic. That would be her little secret for now. Well her's and a certain older gentleman that had quietly figured out her favorite blend.

Makoto smiled softly as she looked down at the cup. Sojiro had always chastised Ren for _defiling_ his sacred coffee beans whenever the boy had added any creamer or sugar but here her cup sat, the blonde liquid shifting and swirling as she ran her finger around the ring of the little glass. Boss was such a sweet man, she wondered if Ren had picked that up from him too. The two had reverted back to their comfortable silence, just listening to the air between one another for a moment before Ren finally spoke.

_“How would you feel if I moved back to Tokyo after graduating?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for day one but I had to wait for my account to this wonderful site. I have other prompts written up and I'll be uploading them throughout the week. This is my first real attempt at writing anything that I felt comfortable sharing with anyone, and as such I welcome any feedback/suggestions/criticisms. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!


End file.
